gomanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Change Log
Beta Release Change Log Beta releases are releases that have not been 100% polished. They may consist of bugs. We recommend using the stable version(s) but if you want to try out new features you can use this build. Please download the base files from newest version that contains a zip file. All other releases will only contain the files needed to be updated SLxTnT --08/26/2016 v1.3.3 - Running time will now stop when it's waiting for a proxy. - Fixed bug with proxy removal. - Fixed bug with constant first pokestop loops. - Possible to clear proxy failure count now. - Added default values on the scheduler. - Mark tutorial complete will now check if session expired - Status bar will now show how many items selected on main window. - Can upgrade pokemon. - Fixed crash on forgetting to add minutes to scheduler time. (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe550.50 KB SLxTnT --08/25/2016 v1.3.2 - Update details will now reauth when session is expired. - Should only set the default location once per account for program lifetime. - Walking to a location will check for expired sessions. - Avatar bug fixed. - Scheduler "last call" now displays in minutes and seconds. - Added ability to set nickname to IV or custom (manual) GoManagerRelease.zip1.32 MB SLxTnT --08/24/2016 v1.3.1c - Fixed logic in checking for API update. Shouldn't have false positives now. - Fixed logic in reauthentication. - Stardust is now in the json export (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe538.00 KB SLxTnT --08/24/2016 v1.3.1b - Reverted snipe disabling on scheduler. Keep this in mind when using the scheduler. - "Stop on API update" will now show the returned minimum client version. PokemonGoGUI.exe538.00 KB SLxTnT -08/24/2016 v1.3.1 - By default, will stop when API returns a new min client version. Possible to disable. - Echo changed to a reauthentication check. Should prevent future session expirations. - Note: This may cause some new issues. - Backend changes. - Added ability to complete startup tutorial. This will mark the legal screen, avatar selection, pokemon capture, name selection, and first time experience as complete. - Reorganized main context menu. - Header states will be saved. - "Incubate Eggs" setting changed to "Basic Incubators Only." You'll now automatically use your unlimited incubator, but have an option to use the others. - Stat export filename is now LEVEL_NAME.txt. - Scheduler time is less confusing. 23:59 is 11:59pm. - Stopping bot will now stop the "walking to pokestop" loop - Added a "tracker" tab in details to help people figure out how many pokemon/pokestops they got in an hour - "Minor text fixes" (edited) GoManagerRelease.zip1.32 MB SLxTnT 08/23/2016 v1.3.0 - I'll work on tutorial completion tomorrow - Fixed color logic for pokemon/pokestop counts. - Swapped header locations for pokemon and pokestops in scheduler to line up with account tab. - Setting scheduler option to "Nothing" will remove colors for the counter. - New setting to disable level up reward claims (default: disabled). - "Fast setting" for ^. - Scheduler will now display time since last account check for debugging purposes. - Group name now doesn't change on config import. - Tracking values will now be updated only once an hour. PokemonGoGUI.exe517.00 KB SLxTnT-08/21/2016 v1.2.6d - Fixed "Not enough pokeballs to snipe" spam - Scheduler will now ignore min values that have actions set to "Nothing" - Fixed bug with scheduler not starting due to max level PokemonGoGUI.exe512.50 KB SLxTnT-08/21/2016 v1.2.6c - Most likely will become the new release - Fixed exception when deleting schedules. - Deleting schedules will now remove them from accounts. - Fixed proxy auth displaying backwards. - Fixed bug where exp/hr displays incorrectly. - Scheduler events will now save across restarts. - Scheduler should now work across a day (Ex: 11pm to 1am). - Scheduler won't start when max level is hit. - Temp IP ban and verification needed should remove/rotate proxies now. - Scheduler max time changed to 23.99. - Fixed scheduler back color. - Fix attempt for null reference on right click. - Scheduler shouldn't spam messages now. - Proxies should be removed when removing accounts. - Deleting accounts should remove proxy and scheduler. - Clearing proxies will now remove auto set proxies. - To prevent issues, there must be 0 accounts on a proxy to remove it. - A confirmation message will popup (once) to determine 64bit vs 32bit system. - There's now a log message for incorrect encrypt version. - Added setting to allow you to auto remove proxies when stopped. - Added welcome screen. (edited) GoManagerRelease.zip1.31 MB SLxTnT-08/20/2016 v1.2.6b - Reverted pausing on transfer. Caused issues PokemonGoGUI.exe505.50 KB SLxTnT-08/20/2016 v1.2.6 - This would be the first release classified as an actual beta version. The scheduler will have some bugs in it. Use the v1.2.6b file - Fixed bug where "account ban" counter wouldn't reset on restart. - Echo is sent before transfer to check if session expired. - Transfer will pause a running program. This is to help prevent API throttles. Other requests will come in time. - Device settings will now auto fill when config file has null values for them. - Attempted to fix the 32bit encrypt vs 64bit detection. Tell me if there's any issues. - Added group name to stat export. - Update Details and exporting will now only run a *max* of 10 accounts at once to prevent timeouts. - Scheduler *** Known Issues *** - Enable/Disable inventory will reset search percent to 0 & 1000. - Failure to detect 32 vs 64 bit. If you get "No pokestops found" when you *know* you aren't IP banned, rename the encrypt_XX.dll to encrypt.dll that corresponds to your OS bit. - Scheduler doesn't work through program restarts. Readd the scheduler to get it working. Will be fixed in next release - Deleting schedulers throws exceptoin. Will be fixed in next release (edited) GoManagerRelease.zip1.31 MB SLxTnT-08/18/2016 v1.2.5b - Bug fixes for those with offset walking speeds - Prevented walking speed from being below offset. This will only be checked when editing. - Fixed bug to calculate walking speed. May have been the cause of the "Out of range" bugs PokemonGoGUI.exe485.00 KB SLxTnT-08/18/2016 Version 1.2.5 - Randomized some static values in API - Hopefully fixed the issue with failing to create a WebProxy. - Proxy handler will now obey "Max Accounts" setting and "Max Concurrent Fails" - Program will now automatically choose 32bit or 64bit dll file for you. - Generic request failure will now rotate proxies (if set) - Added proxy fast setting - Added remaining running time header (hidden) - Now possible to add an offset to the walking speed - Added setting to disable pokestop searching when above an inventory % GoManagerRelease.zip1.30 MB SLxTnT-08/17/2016 Version 1.2.4 - Contains updated dlls If you're using a 32bit OS, rename encrypt_32.dll to encrypt.dll - Cleaned up tab key ordering - Forces logout on manual stop. Should prevent the need to delete/readd. - Added patch for "argument null exception." Occured when item list was empty - Added manual sniper. - Increased RAM limitations from 2GB to 4GB on 64bit operating systems. Tell me if you have trouble on a 32bit system. - Changed how logs are handled. - Stopping the bot will now stop the transfers. - Ability to view the pokemon that will be transfered next. Details -> Pokemon -> Right click -> Future transfers - - To get back the original list, change the tab. - Proxies won't be overwritten when importing configs - Compressed save data file. Older config files will still work. - Proxy handler. - Settings get saved on export to prevent more issues. (edited) GoManagerRelease.zip1.30 MB SLxTnT-08/16/2016 Version 1.2.3 - Attempted to prevent constantly displaying "pokemon ban" message. - Imported accounts will automatically select "Google" when username contains an @ symbol. - Prevented PokeSniper request when no pokemon set to snipe - Added pokemon id number (not unique id) to details -> pokemon list. - Ability to disable stopping the proxy on IP ban (useful for rotating proxies). - Ability to change how many failed attempted before logging in again. - Mass set runtime. - Added max runtime column (hidden). - Ability to reorder headers on main account list. - Added info on status strip. - Account verification needed will auto stop bot. - Added new account state for "NotVerified." - Added ability to mass import configs on already created accounts. - Opening more than 1 detail form required confirmation - Update detects accounts ban ***Manual Sniping is not finished*** (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe458.50 KB SLxTnT-08/15/2016 Version 1.2.2 - Changed some log calls to help with fixing errors. - Ability to copy stack trace (debugging problems) - Added stats for pokestop exp earned and items found (hidden columns). This is for debugging a theory. - Added icons for all forms. - Added ability to update stats before exporting json - Added export timestamp to json export. PokemonGoGUI.exe451.50 KB SLxTnT-08/15/2016 Version 1.2.1 - Fixed bug with max level not being imported. - Fixed bug with "snipe after level" not working. - Change "snipe after level" to "start sniping at level." - Added proxy issue logtype. Doesn't have its own color yet. - Added double click to view details. - Added delays with randomization options. - Humanize throws. - Ability to change delays. - Added confirmation when opening multiple edit forms. - Show favorite on pokemon stats. - Added exporting in Json format. - Added ability to manually recycle. - Restart starts bot. - Ability to add favorites. - Added "Max Runtime" setting. This'll stop after the runtime has surpassed the hours set (temporary). - Added ability to change amount of logs to keep. Could help with RAM usage with large number of accounts. - Attempted to stop expired sessions. - Added group names. I can't add grouping, but you can filter by right clicking the header. - Prevented "no pokeballs remaining" spam. - Item counts are increased on fort search. PokemonGoGUI.exe448.50 KB SLxTnT-08/14/2016 Version 1.2.0 - Fixed bug with auth type changing on config import - Added log exports - Added log viewer (dev options) - Reset flee pokemon responses on potential ban instead of decrement (lower chance of false positives) - Added min balls setting before it'll snipe - Added max pokemon it'll snipe in a single attempt - Added ability to change device information - Added ability to mass change common settings - Increased softban bypass delay to prevent invalid responses - Added ability to snipe only after a specific level (edited) GoManagerRelease.zip1.15 MB SLxTnT-08/13/2016 Same note as above. This'll be the last beta release before a new release. Version 1.1.5 - Fixed some number culture issues. - Added ability to toggle pause - Ability to restart a bot. This will not reset the timer. PokemonGoGUI.exe236.00 KB SLxTnT-08/13/2016 Note: This is just an exe. You'll need to download the base files from the pinned message Version 1.1.4 - Added color to PokestopAndPokemonTempBan - Device id is randomized on mass import - Timeout (final fix, hopefully) - Changed how pokestop bans were detected. They will now only be detected on not in range & finding stops (otherwise IP ban) - Changed stats to clear on manually - Added log clearing - Fixed bug that occured when sniping returned invalid coords (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe234.00 KB SLxTnT-08/13/2016 Note: This is just an exe. You'll need to download the base files from the pinned message Version 1.1.3 - Fixed listview background color issue (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe232.50 KB SLxTnT-08/13/2016 Version 1.1.2 - Fixed error in pokemon ban logic - Fixed error in potetial pokemon ban logic - Readded timeout exception PokemonGoGUI.exe232.50 KB SLxTnT-08/13/2016 Version 1.1.1 - Map requests will now only be sent a max of once per 6 seconds to work with API limits. This should limit requests and help prevent IP bans (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe230.50 KB SLxTnT-08/13/2016 Version 1.1.0 - Added detection of new ban types. - Ability to choose which ban to stop on. - Made "Enable Colors" on by default - Keeps track of pokemon caught and pokestops searched on run session (edited) PokemonGoGUI.exe229.50 KB SLxTnT-08/12/2016 Version 1.0.2: - Added new transfer setting (BelowIVAndCP) - Fixed sniping not disabling properly GoManagerRelease.zip1.14 MB Release Change Log SLxTnT-08/22/2016 Version 1.2.7b: - Fixes exception caused with sniping - Lucky eggs are now tracked. Exp/hr will show green when in use & will bypass min pokemon to evolve. - Auto claims level up rewards. Once after login and every 10 stops. GoManagerRelease.zip 1.31 MB SLxTnT 8/22/2016 Version 1.2.7: For additonal updates, read the #beta_releases channel - Items will update in real time again. - Code cleanup - Lbniese. - Export stats will now export 10 accounts at once. - Importing proxies will now display correct with duplicates. - You can now clear last 23 hour counts. Requires confirmation. - Scheduler will now ignore banned and non-verified accounts. - Mass restarting will now be done in 100ms restarts. - Sniping should now only request once - Scheduler starting will now have a delay between 0 to 45 seconds. - Colored pokemon & pokestop numbers. - Minimizing application will reduce CPU usage. GoManagerRelease.zip1.31 MB SLxTnT-08/14/2016 Version 1.1.5: - Added new transfer setting (BelowIVAndCP) - Fixed sniping not disabling properly - Added detection of new ban types. - Ability to choose which ban to stop on. - Made "Enable Colors" on by default - Keeps track of pokemon caught and pokestops searched on run session - Map requests will now only be sent a max of once per 6 seconds to work with API limits. This should limit requests and help prevent IP bans. - Fixed error in pokemon ban logic - Fixed error in potential pokemon ban logic - Readded timeout exception - Fixed listview background color issue - Added color to PokestopAndPokemonTempBan - Device id is randomized on mass import - Timeout (final fix, hopefully) - Changed how pokestop bans were detected. They will now only be detected on not in range & finding stops (otherwise IP ban) - Changed stats to clear on manually - Added log clearing - Fixed bug that occured when sniping returned invalid coords - Fixed some number culture issues. - Added ability to toggle pause - Ability to restart a bot. This will not reset the timer. GoManagerRelease.zip1.15 MB SLxTnT-08/12/2016 ::: Version 1.0.0 - Fixed memory leak in RocketAPI. - "Minor text fixes." - Sniping added. By default, it will not snipe any pokemon. You'll have to remake your config. - Added new setting in the "Catch" tab to enable pokemon sniping on a case by case basis. - Fixed bug with exporting account names. - Prevented deleting accounts that were running. - Added ability to export the proxies Features to come. - More transfer settings (Pokemon below IV AND CP) - Proxy manager - Necro config support? - Sniping after hitting a specific level GoManagerRelease.zip 1.14 MB